


1

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [1]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi, after generations final movie, non romantic for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa
Summary: 7 years after Ankh departure, Eiji finaly found method for reviving him. but will it work? what consequences may it bring?





	1

Tiredness was the thing he could mostly feel these days. It was unchanging, almost infinite. The leftovers senses didn't give much input to get anything else. Whole world was distorted, with reddish hue, sounds weren't any better than under water. However there was one clear image in front of him: that shabby dumbass, Eiji. Sometimes he could be seen in full colours. Other times it was even possible to hear few sentences from him. Always wandering, always broke, but mostly smiling and helping others. This was a sad joke, because sometimes, that idiot couldn't even help himself.  
Ankh knew this first hand, be it form the past or present. When he was bit less tired, he tried to haunting poor man, but the results were rather poor. He could feel, see and hear like before, however he had no control over the other body. It’s also worth mentioning, after an hour of doing so, Eiji was knocked out for the rest of the day. Getting into his dreams was somehow easier and less stressing for Ankh’s body and it gave him a form of relief from constant confusion and annoyance, yet it was possible only when the other slept and quite deeply at that, which means he had good rest and food a day before, so quite a rare occasion.  
There were days when Greeed was calm, almost wanting to be shut down forever, the other days made him angry for as he did not know how much time has passed, where he (and his Medal) was at the moment or if he’ll ever get out from this trap.  
There’s only one miracle, only one chance to be physical again. Of course that meant lots of fighting without any time to live his life or at least talk to the dumbass. Yet he almost made him cry and that was it, he fell into the 'pit' again. What weirded Ankh out was, that it pained him personally to see it. He didn't even know Eiji was that desperate to see him again, he wasn't even a good person… he wasn’t even a person for that matter. Such an effort was too much, even for The Idiot.  
Suddenly something pulled Ankh out, from his typical thought roller-coaster.  
\- Ey...Ankh whaat.. you're thinkingg? – Eiji’s voice wasn't distorted, but something was different. Also... could he see him?! Or were it maybe just his inner thoughts?  
\- I d..don't know if you're... ignoring me or not... it’s hard to tell a hand’s expression! - the man laughed and drank again from the bottle he held. The Cyrillic words didn't tell him what was inside, but Ankh had his guess.  
\- You can... see me? - he asked slowly.  
\- I can! A bit…Or not... Or maybe it’s this magic drink the good doctor gave me! - Eiji was laughing again.  
Ankh focused more. Looks like strong booze temporarily changed the idiot’s perception . Now was the chance to tell him so many things... Or perhaps not.  
\- Anyway Ankh! Penny for your thoughts! Do you like this place? They gave me good materials for 3 weeks of work! And the doctor even invited me to a little party. Aren't people nice?  
\- Tsk! You always were too naive!  
\- And you were always too shut inside your own head! You know? I wasn't aware of your problems. Fears. Hopes.  
\- I was just a pile of medals. Or have you forgotten?  
\- So what?! - Eiji got agitated – And I'm just a pile of organic cells. Of some chemical interactions. But in the end we’re both made of atoms. Or something... - he took another sip. - Who decides what life is? Who decides what should remain and what should disappear? No one… As an individual you can choose your own pursuits. And I still want to reach out with my hand to grab yours. To me you're fine as you are, even if sometimes you’re are such a pain with that attitude. But I'll bring you back. And I won’t regret it, now I'm sure.  
\- Heh when did you get so smart? - Ankh asked sarcastically.  
\- I'm not smarter than I was those years ago when we bid our goodbyes. It's just… I had some long conversations with the doctor and his people here. With and without alcohol. And tonight it peaked. I told them your story and my... worries... but their different culture showed me I must change my way of thinking a bit. Because you're not a typical case of a hand reaching out. Pain and responsibility... you’ve show it to in so many different.. so many...  
Eiji train of thoughts must have crashed at that moment.  
\- I'm glad some things haven’t changed. - said Ankh – And perhaps you should take a break from this 'wonderful potion', otherwise you'll die and never revive me.  
\- I'm… heh... I'm not even sure if you're real or just my delusion.  
\- Whatever. Go to sleep, Eiji.  
\- Yeah... that's.. that's a good idea. - he got up from the floor and slowly, hugging the wall, moved away. The bed was just two meters away yet it was such a difficult trip. He managed to get to it before dropping on it like a sack of potatoes and snoring of into the night.  
He really was an idiot ,however Ankh couldn't help but to laugh at him. Will he be ever revived again? That wasn't a given. Still somehow he wanted to believe Eiji was the only man who could pull it off.  
***********************************  
It was just few days after Eiji booze ride when Ankh observed something disturbing. His modest senses were degrading even more. Panic and anger didn't help at all when the world went dark and now he could only hear pieces of words and even that was soon taken from him. Did he die for real this time? What was this void? Why was he still conscious? What’s going on?!  
Ankh didn't know how much time has passed when suddenly something changed. He felt excruciating pain. It was constant, drilling and felt like he was burning alive. He screamed with all his mind but he couldn't faint, he couldn't disappear. Only one thought kept him sane, that someone will pull him out of this. The image of Eiji flashed in his mind for a moment. What the hell was that?!  
After a while, while it was still unbearable, pain started to be more definable. It was too loud, too bright, smell was too intense and his body felt, like it was being pierced by a thousand needles. Wait, his… body? It was the last thought before he finally fainted into slumber.  
Greeed’s eyes opened quickly and shut just as fast. It was still a bit too bright but not to the point of feeling pain. Birds were singing outside, but otherwise it was quite quiet. Squinting his eyes, Ankh tried to look around more. He was in a not too big, round room with hardly any furniture: two chairs, a dresser and a small wardrobe. All windows were covered tightly by curtains, so hardly any light got into the room.  
Slowly, Ankh sat up on the mattress he was put on. In front of him there were doors, with complicated symbols craved into them, however the one who did it, seemed to be in a hurry and didn't do a very good job. It was an unfamiliar place, never seen by him before yet if felt safe. Who brought him here? What exactly happened? He was in some kind of limbo before, then the pain and now he was in this place. Alone. Ankh frantically looked around again to see any signs of anyone, but it was just as empty as moments ago. Not that he wasn't accustomed to loneliness, it was normal for him. At least before he met the dumbass. That's right. Where is he?! He had the broken Core Medal! And now...Tsk! Where is it?!This body felt so much different from being Greeed and also not the same as possessing that detective. Ah... Now he knew. Taka Core with his consciousness was somehow placed in his head, it felt unusual but not too terrible. What’s more surprising was, that he had 2 more Core Medals: Kujaku and Condor. Both felt rather new but familiar at the same time. It was hard to understand the whole situation, without anyone explaining anything to him , so Ankh decided to wait He was used to waiting and now… it was the most pleasant place to wait he was in for a while. His senses slowly calmed down to 'possession of living body' level.  
It got darker and darker inside the room; it was twilight about now for sure. Ankh body was still too weak to stand up, but he got more and more impatient every passing minute. At the same time he didn't want to shout for someone to ridicule himself. Clenching his fists, he started to whisper curses at Eiji. Where was that idiot anyway?  
Slow footsteps could be heard on the other side of the doors. He focused on that door. Steps were getting closer and closer, then they suddenly stopped. Someone on the other side grabbed the door handle and pulled on it. Door didn't even squeak and a ray of light fell into the room. Ankh closed his eyes again because the new stimulus was a bit too much. One, two, three steps inside...  
\- Oh my Ankh! You woke up!! - Hina raised her voice slightly too much so that Greed had to cover his ears fast. - I'm sorry... It’s just... - she started to whisper and closed the door behind her.  
\- You? - Greeed worked up the courage to open the eyes again and uncover his ears. She looked so happy, tearful and also tired.  
\- Yes, me – she said with happiness in her voice that could make a whole meadow bloom from it in a second. - How are you feeling? Your senses are still a bit sensitive as I see but is it ok otherwise?  
\- It is.. now tell me. What happened. And where is that idiot Eiji?


End file.
